The Legend of Zelda Family Ties
by JoshRand1982
Summary: Link encounters someone who will change his life


The legend of Zelda and all of its affiliates do not belong to me but to Shigaru Myamoto.

This is one of my first story's so please read and review what you think about it. I will accept any and all reviews you might send. So please read and review my story thank you.

This is a direct continuation to Hyrulian destiny

The Legend of Zelda

Family ties

By

Josh Rand

It had been 3 months since Link had been knighted and ever since then he had been hard at work training and learning how to be a proper knight of Hyrule. When it was noon and Link was having lunch a messenger hurried up. Link I have an urgent message for you. Link looked at the man and nodded. Go ahead he said. Link I need you to come to the Kokiri forest and speak to me in person. Sincerely the Great Deku Tree. Link raised an eyebrow. Did he say why he wanted to speak to me?

No sir he did not the messenger replied. Thank you I will go right now. And so Link went to the stables to retrieve Epona. Going out Sir Link asked a page. Yes and I will return later and please inform the King that I have gone to see the great Deku tree. Link Replied. The page nodded then left. Link shook his head mirthlessly then headed out toward the kokiri forest and the Great deku tree. As he crossed Hyrule fields Link reflected on what the Great Deku tree might want.

Oh well he thought I guess I will find out when I get there. When he passed through the Kokiri village he was surrounded by his old friends. Hey link what's up asked Fado. Link smiled at him. After everyone had been returned home after their ordeal at the hands of the Vugarans Fado had been unanimously voted the new leader of the kokiri. I have been summoned by the Great Deku tree. Fado raised an eyebrow at that but did not inquire further much to Links relief. When he entered the Deku tree meadow he bowed to the aged forest spirit. Great Deku tree I am here he said. Link the time has come for me to tell you about your past and who your family was.

Link was intrigued. You never told me that you knew who my family was He said. Because the time was not right for me to tell you link. Replied the Deku tree. Can you tell me about them please asked link? This is what I know of your family link. Began the Great Deku tree. I know that your mothers name was Arielle and your fathers name was Sampson. Sampson and Arielle were my parents name asked link incredulously. The Deku tree gazed at him. Yes Link that was their names.

Wow and what else can you tell me? Said Link hopefully. He had always privately wondered what his family might have looked like and what his parents names would have been. Every time he saw Zelda with her father or one of the children walking with his or her parents he would feel sad and wonder what might have happened had he not been chosen as the Hero of Time. Unfortunately that is all I know but I have a feeling if you check the Castle register of births you might find an answer to your questions but that is just a suggestion.

Links face fell. That's okay Great Deku tree at least I now know my parents names that's something right. The Great Deku tree didn't respond. He just watched link walk out of the meadow a look of hope yet mixed with sadness on his face. Later as he rode on back to the castle Link wrestled with puzzling bits of his past and wondered if he might have had any siblings or something like that. He didn't respond when was hailed by the wall guards or when he was passing through the town. The townspeople saw the look on Links face but could not figure out what was wrong with their newest knight. When he entered the castle proper he saw Princess Zelda and the king waiting for him.

He pasted a smile on and dismounted. Hello Princess, your highness, said Link as he bowed before them. Link when you entered the castle you had a face of thunder but now you are happy as can be. Is something wrong asked the King. The smile fell and link looked at the king You could say that I just spoke to the great Deku tree and he told me about my parents. Princess Zelda was surprised but link that's good news. Link shook his head all the Great Deku tree could tell me was that my parents names were Sampson and Arielle. Sampson and Arielle

The king interrupted looking completely shocked. A guard that was nearby gasped and did a double take when he heard those names. Link looked quizzical. I take it those names mean something to you your highness. The king looked downright pale. Link come with me and he turned and headed back into the castle. Not knowing what else to do Link and Zelda followed as did the guard after calling his relief. They hurried through the castle until they came to a chamber but they didn't enter. Link in this room is everything you will want to know about your parents and believe me it will shock you. Link looked at the door and then back at the king.

The guard who had been following them arrived and looked at link again then back at the King. The king saw the guard and nodded. Link looked at the guard. Who are you? He asked. If your parents are who I think they are he answered then that will mean that you link are my nephew. That shocked Link. What? He asked. My name is Caleb shark eye. And Sampson Shark eye was my Brother. The guard opened the door and beckoned link to enter. What you find inside will answer your questions and will prove if you are my nephew or not. Link was starting to get nervous as he entered the room. Inside was a life size painting of a man and women. In the woman's arms lay a tiny baby.

As Link looked around he saw a bed, a desk, a baby crib, and a bookshelf, On the desk was a book that for some reason Link felt drawn to. Outside in the hall Caleb and the King were having an important discussion. If Link is my nephew that means that Link truly is the son of my Brother Sampson and you remember what happened the day my family came to the castle right? The King was starting to get his color back. Yes it does but because Link is the hero of time the debt your family owns to the royal family will be automatically absolved.

Caleb looked at the King. Yes it would wouldn't it but it still does not change the fact that My mother and your mother were friends at one point but because of my grandfathers actions my family wound up owing a lot of money to your family. The king had a thoughtful look on his face. When we do find out if link is your nephew he will have to be told everything you know. Caleb winced yes I know but we cant just leave him in the dark he will find out at one point. Yes I know but I think for now we should just take it easy on him and let him find out on his own but at a slow and steady pace.

Caleb suddenly smiled. Yes and just wait until my wife and kids find out that the nephew who I thought was dead was really alive and was the Hero of time to boot. That made the King smile. Yes the reaction should shake your wife to her core and Goddesses forbid be surprised. The door opened and Link walked out holding the book. He looked like he had been crying. Its confirmed I am your nephew the book told me. I thought as much because you hold your fathers book and only his descendants could carry it around. Link looked at the book and then back at his newfound uncle.

Wow I have always wanted to know if I had any family and it turns out I had family in the castle I just didn't know it. Link you have to come meet your cousins and your aunt. I have cousins? Asked Link. Yes link you do and I don't doubt that they will welcome you into their home. Zelda finally spoke up. Link cheer up you have found your family. Link smiled for the first time that day. Yes thank you princess. Later that same day Link and Caleb walked into the suburbs of hyrule castle town together as a family.

When they arrived at Caleb's house Link gulped and braced himself to face what was to come. Caleb saw Links reaction and smiled. He then opened the door and walked in followed by Link. Constantine I am home and boy do I have a surprise for you. As he said that 3 kids came racing up and hugged Caleb. Hey guys how are you? One of the kids noticed Link. Hey its Link. That caught the other 2 kids attention and then they crowded around him asking why he was visiting them and so on. Constantine walked into the main room. Well hello Link what brings you to our humble adobe.

Caleb smiled at his kids and then turned back to his wife. Honey you had better sit down because what I am about to tell you is a shock. Why do you look so happy daddy and why did you bring the Hero of time here? Rolf asked. That made Link smile as he looked at his new family. Honey you know how my brother had a son right. Yes and you said he was dead replied Constantine. Well not anymore today I found out my nephew lives. Surprise crossed Constantine face. Honey that's amazing so where is he she asked. Yea daddy tell us said his 3 sons in unison. Your looking at him said Caleb as he gazed at his nephew Link. To say that his family was surprised was an understatement. Wow so you are our cousin Link?. Asked Rolf. Yes I guess I am. Said Link with a smile. Constantine walked over and gave him a big hug.

No matter what happens Link you will always have a home with us. Are you going to stay with us? said Edward. No I am a knight and as such I must remain at the castle. Replied Link. Link I want you to meet your cousins Rolf, Edward, and Dena. Nice to meet you said Link. The three then dragged Link off for a tour of their house. Constantine then turned back to Caleb. So what does this mean for us. It means my dear wife that the debt my family owes is now absolved and we can continue with our lives thanks to Link.

Link doesn't know of the problems our family has and he must not know until the time is right and right now the time is definitely not right said Caleb sternly. Constantine sighed I agree but we cant just keep this from him. He will want to help and I cannot allow that said Caleb. Why don't you want my help? Link said at the entrance to the room. Caleb looked pained. Very well I shall tell you the entire story and why I don't want your help with it is my problem and not yours besides you still have to deal with the Princess when you get back. And so Caleb told Link everything from the beginning to end and didn't leave anything out. I can see why you don't want my help but are you sure asked Link.

Caleb sighed Yes Link and besides it wouldn't be fair to you. Link Looked at Caleb and the at Constantine. Very well I will honor your wish and return to the castle. But if you ever need my help you know where to find me said Link. Caleb hugged his nephew. Yes I do and I know for a fact that your parents would be very proud of their son. Link smiled Thanks Uncle Caleb and then he walked out the door heading back to the castle. When Link arrived Back at the Castle he saw the King and Princess Zelda waiting for him. So how did it go asked Zelda. Link smiled. It went great I met my family for the first time and I enjoyed myself.

The princess smiled. Yes and just wait until Caleb's children start telling everyone that their uncle is the Hero of Time. That remark made Link smile. Yea that is bound to provoke some responses. And so the three walked back into the castle each heading back to his or her own duties. As time went by Link got to know his family and was much happier than he had ever been. There were rumors going around that Link and Princess Zelda were in love. Months later Link walked into a jewelry store looking to find a diamond that was perfect for the women he wanted to marry.

Show me your finest he asked the shopkeeper. When the man brought out his best and most expensive link smiled. As he looked them over and frowned. I don't see any that I like. Do you have anything that would be considered better than this. The shopkeeper hesitated. Are you sure the young lady must be a very special person. Link smiled. You could say that. When link saw the next batch he was amazed. Wow I didn't know jewelry could be this pretty. As he gazed at the diamonds he saw the one he wanted. How much for that one he asked pointing to a small gem studded gold ring 10,000 rupees.

Link shrugged and handed over the money. After he had made his purchase he headed to Caleb's house. When he got there he knocked on the door and stepped aside. As expected his 3 cousins came racing out the door to greet him. Link you're here come on in they yelled excitedly. When he walked in he saw Caleb and Constantine sitting on the couch. Caleb smiled at his nephew. So link what brings you here. I am going to ask Zelda to marry me but I need to have a second opinion on the ring that I just bought.

Caleb and Constantine's eyes rose up in surprise. Really well its about time Link said Caleb. Link blushed and handed him the ring. When Constantine saw the ring she was amazed. Link its beautiful how much did it cost you. About 10,000 rupees Link replied. Wow that is expensive said Caleb. Are you going to marry the princess Dena asked. Link smiled Yes I am and I am going to propose to her tonight. Well you better get going link its getting dark. Said Caleb. Link nodded and hurried out the door. When he got to the castle he saw a lot of activity going on in the courtyard. What is going on asked link. Nothing link the King has an announcement to make and all the knights are required to be present.


End file.
